


failed love stories

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, between a headcanon and a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: reminiscing about the characters and your failed love stories in an alternate universe
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	failed love stories

— **zen** is the guy who you used to have a crush on. you could spend hours looking at his face while he talked, marvelled in the way his skin gleamed and his eyes shined whenever he mentioned his true passion. he was so beautiful it was unreal. you loved him, but the stares you got every time you went out in public together made you remember how out of your league he truly was. there was no way he felt the same. not an ounce of possibility. time passed, and you finally got over your crush. you started dating again and he never got to tell you how both scared and in love he felt whenever you smiled.

— **yoosung** is that childhood friend that is too cute for his own good. he was always around you at school and you enjoyed his playful antics. you shared classes, field trips and laughter during morning lessons, never wanting to be apart from him. years went by, he was going to a different university than you and insisted that he needed to talk to you alone after your graduation ceremony. you agreed, but he got caught up with his family and didn’t have the chance to get away for a moment. the next day, you came by his house to see him off since he had enrolled in summer classes at his uni. you figured there was nothing else but nostalgia behind his sad smile he gave you as he said his final goodbye. 

— **jaehee** is that one friend you made you realize you weren’t straight. not in the slightest. stolen glances and sweet smiles had you daydreaming about her kind eyes, but everytime she used the word friend to describe you, your heart would clench a little. you always made time to join her in her favourite activities, and had even sent her favourite starbucks order to her workplace to brighten up her stressful days. when she dozed off on your shoulder in the middle of any movie you were watching, you tried your best not to pay attention to the way your heart was beating. you had already come to terms with the fact she would never see you in that light. 

— **jumin** is your secret highschool crush. he was one year ahead of you and hadn't been a part of your group of friends. you had seen him during choir practice, the memory of his soft melodic voice accompanying you way past the end of your school days. whenever you approached him with a question about practice, he answered without taking a second look at you, his tone neither kind or harsh, just informative. he graduated before you got the courage to confess your love. the next time you saw him was on the cover of a business magazine, enjoying the success he was always meant to have. in that moment, you knew he was now completely out of your reach. 

— **saeyoung** is that friend who was always there for you. his cheeky grin could always make your days better and you would spend hours facetiming or playing pranks on one another. you shared your deepest secrets, sitting on the bed and covered with a sheet, whenever one of you would spend the night at the other's place. on one of those rare occasions he accompanied you to a friend’s party, you got drunk and kissed him. hours later, after waking up from a nap on your friend’s couch, you apologized and blamed the number of drinks you’ve had that night. he waved it off and showed you his best smile, and even cracked a joke or two about it. he would never admit he had been waiting for you to finish your nap to confess his feelings. 

— **jihyun** is your highschool friend whose girlfriend hated you. even if she always smiled at you, you noticed the way she hastily pulled him away whenever he talked to you after class or would make mean remarks about yourself masked as compliments. as soon as he noticed her actions, he would give you an apologetic smile. god, his smile. his soft smile was your favourite thing about him. that was, until he started to force it when the bruises on his skin started to appear. you never thought you would end up crying in front of him as you used your makeup to hide the scratches on his face before his speech at a parent-teacher conference. after graduation, you found yourself blocked on all his social media, and hoped that someday he would love himself as much as you loved him. 

— **saeran** is the little kid that will always roam around your head. you met him on a sunday while you parents socialized with their neighbours after church. he was looking at your favourite flowers and you used that excuse to start a conversation with him. he was too short and too slim for his age, and his clothes were always worn off. but he was the closest thing to an angel you had known, your mind still too young to process you were harvesting feelings for him. the last time you saw him, he was even thinner than before, the bruise on his bottom lip awfully concerning, even more when he would say nothing about it. you never saw him again after that, but always hoped he found a way to be safe, away from anything that could cause him pain.


End file.
